Wammy House Beginning
by happyfilipina5
Summary: What would happen if L's past was revealed? Read on.
1. Chapter 1

*Disclaimer*I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS EXCEPT THE ONE I MADE MYSELF! I DO NOT OWN DEATH NOTE! ALL CREDIT GOES TO TSUGUMI OHBA! I JUST DECIDED TO MAKE THIS STORY OUT OF BEING A FAN!

*Thought up my own Wammy House beginning. I changed details a little bit, including a character I made myself, but I promise I won't use her if you don't want to hear her. Unless, you WANT to hear her, well, nevermind. Just review and say if you want to hear the little girl or not!*

OoOo Day 1 OoOo  
Both the young boy and Watari stared at the rusty gate, blocking the way to Wammy House. On the other side was the little boys future, a future full of wonder. But both of them didn't know that the future would not be filled with happiness, but blood shed and tears. Watari looked down onto the small boy, who stood, expressionless, staring at the gate. Watari sighed, and opened the gate for both of them to come in.

The yard was quiet, with only the quiet sounds of rain pouring on the house's roof. Watari cracked the door open, revealing to the little boy a bunch of kids. Many of them were laughing, and running around.

"Would you like to play with them? These kids are going to be your new classmates." Watari said, unwrapping the scarf from around the little boys neck.

"You will be unnamed until we find your strongest abilities."

The little boy looked up, and said, " All I know is my name is Lawliet."

Watari smiled and bent down so him and the little boy were at the same height.

" We don't use our names here. We use nicknames, so if any of you were to be known in the outside world, no one would know your true name. Also, there should be no record of your picture at all."

Watari took a small pause, and continued again. "Do you know why I brought you here?"

The little boy named Lawliet,with his dark,obsidian eyes, stared unto Watari's eyes, and shook his head no.

Watari then spoke up again,"I brought you here because I think you have incredible mental ability. I also know that your parents and house is gone, that is why I brought you here."

"The room is ready Quillish." said an elderly man, walking in, holding a white towel in his hand.

"Thank you Roger." Watari said, taking a hold of Lawliet's hand. "This way." Watari said, leading Lawliet into a dark hallway, ending at a rather normal door.

Watari opened it, revealing a spacious room, with a bed, desk, what you usually see in a young boys room.

"Is this for me?" Lawliet said, letting go of Watari's hand and touched the wooden frame of the bed. Watari smiled, and pushed Lawliet up on the bed.

"Now, some simple questions. I won't ask hard questions, because your teachers will ask that tomorrow." Watari pulled out a small notebook, a blank one, with a rather normal pen.

" Now, how old are you?"

"5."Lawliet said, expressionless yet again. Watari scratched the information on the paper, and asked one more question.

" What do you want to be when you grow up?"

Lawliet,once again expressionless, said a rather confusing answer.

"I have no idea. It all depends on the information and courses you give me. I think I will mostly major in the most recent technology, but whatever you give me, I will take it on with full confidence. I promise."

Then the door suddenly opened, with the old man named Roger coming in again. "I'm sorry. I forgot to give this to the young boy."

He walked in, handing Lawliet with a shaky hand, the white towel he was holding earlier. Lawliet took it without hesitation, and dried his wet hair and face.

"Thank you Roger." Lawliet whispered, looking at the floor.

" So, Lawliet, let's go?" Watari said, pulling the small boy with him out the door.

"When will my nickname be chosen?" little Lawliet asked. Watari then turned around, pausing abruptly.

"That will be chosen tomorrow, when your classes start." he stated, pulling Lawliet once again into the hallway.

After a few creaky quiet steps in the dark hallway, sound bouncing off the walls, they arrived in a brightly lit room, filled with much chattering by the the other children sitting obediently at their chairs. When Lawliet was being dragged along, he got to hear a few snippets of the conversations. For example, "Who's the new kid?" and "He looks weird." This then put Lawliet in a sad state. He didn't get to introduce himself, and they were already saying cruel things. The other children didn't know, sadly, that he was going to be big soon. So big, everyone would look up to him. Anyway, Lawliet took the seat closest to Watari, upon the grand table. There were probably more than 300 chairs at the table, and every seat was taken. Sitting next to Lawliet, was a little white haired boy, who stared at his food blankly. He didn't look hungry, and didn't touch his food, even though everyone started eating already, even Watari and himself.

"Aren't you going to eat, little one?" Lawliet asked politely,trying not to make a bad first impression,to the white haired boy. All he did was look up, expressionless, and then looked back at his food.

"That's Near." Watari started,"He likes playing with toys, and he is incredibly smart, even for a 2 year old." He finished. Then the boy sitting next to Near, looked up.

"You know he doesn't eat, that's why he's so skinny." he said, staring quite coldly at then took a bite out of the chocolate bar he was holding. Watari then came close to Lawliet's ear, and whispered,

"That's Mello, who's 2 as well. In the grading system, he's always second to , and the boy next to him is Matt, Mello's friend and 3rd smartest kid here. Don't mind them though, you'll find friends on your own."

Lawliet then continued eating, trying not to stare at the three boys next to him. It was so hard, they all look so different; for one thing, Near, was wearing white pajamas, Mello was wearing an all black outfit(which is quite tight, I must add), and Matt, was wearing stripped clothes, goggles, and skiing boots with a matching jacket. Yet, while eating, he was also playing a video game. They looked different because all the rest of the kids were wearing regular clothes, like regular people should. Lawliet wondered why Matt was multitasking, but he didn't want to ask any more questions. When the kids were done, they left their plates on the table and ran out of the room, like they had somewhere important to go to. Lawliet decided to follow suit.

When he slumped out of his chair, he glanced to his left, seeing Roger the old man come around the table, seat by seat, with a rather large cart, cleaning tables and putting the plates and silverware into the cart. He was cleaning, all the childrens mess, he was cleaning it. The more Lawliet thought about it,most of the children didn't even say thank you or please when they got their food. Lawliet then got up, helping Roger push in chairs and pick up the small things like the silverware and crumbs. Roger then started crying, seeing the little boy help him was such a miracle.

"Thank you little boy, no one around here helps me do these things." he said, wiping the tears while he continued to work with Lawliet.

Watari had already gotten up and left, leaving for an important meeting with the teachers about Lawliet. Near, Mello, and Matt watched as Lawliet helped Roger clean up. The room was silent, with only Roger, Lawliet, Near, Mello, and Matt inside, and the quiet clinking and clanging of dishes and silverware. It was raining harder now, since Lawliet first entered Wammy house. "England sure has a lot of rain." Lawliet thought, putting his own plate onto the cart. Lawliet also picked up the 3 boys' plates, watching as the 3 boys watched at him contently. When everything was done, Roger started pushing the cart into the kitchen, with Lawliet behind him, and the 3 boys eyes still on Lawliet; it seemed like they never blinked. When Roger finally noticed that Lawliet was following him, he turned around and said,

" Oh my boy! You don't have to help me wash the dishes! Go make some friends, introduce yourself! Go have some fun." Roger then put his hand on Lawliet's shoulder, and spun him around so he was facing the three boys.

"Are you sure Roger?" Lawliet asked, starting to walk up to the three boys.

"Of course!" Roger exclaimed. He then pushed the cart into the kitchen, thinking,

"What a good mannered boy! He is definetly nothing like the others!"

Lawliet then continued walking, up to the expressionless, staring boys.

"Is there something you would like to ask me?" he asked staring at all of them, mostly Near.

They all pushed themselves out of their chairs, and Mello grabbed Lawliet by the arm and dragged him to what Lawliet thought was Mello's room. It was dark, then Near came in turning the lights on, with Matt slowly following. Mello pushed Lawliet to the wall, and went on his tippy toes, to try his best to be as tall as Lawliet.

" You listen here, pal. If you are smarter than me or Near, and you beat us out of our place in the grade system, you'll be getting a "little present" from me. GOT THAT?" Mello said, throwing up a fist.

That's when Watari saved Lawliet's life.

"MELLO?" Watari shouted, eyes flaming red,"What are you doing to the new student?"

Mello gulped,"Nothing Watari, I was just showing the new kid the rules at Wammy."

Mello's expression was getting less tense every second. Watari let himself in, pulling Lawliet out of the room, dragging him out to the hallway again. Watari was walking really fast. When they got near Lawliet's door, he started walking again.

"I'm sorry Lawliet, that's what Mello does to all the new kids." he said slowing his pace more. Watari opened the door, and put Lawliet to bed.

"Good night Lawliet, have a good nights rest, because you have school tomorrow." Watari said, closing the door and turning off the lights.

Lawliet stared up at the cieling, trying to retrace his steps. What did he do that made Mello so angry at him? Was it when he entered the dining room and everyone diverted their attention to him? What was it? He got up into a sitting position, but unlike most people, he curled into a ball, pulling his knees into his chest. This method made him think better, 40% better, matter of fact. He thought really hard, and realized it was probably when he helped Roger. None of the kids helped Roger, so maybe the boys -well, Mello- were jealous of him. Maybe that was the case?

"No. It can't be," he thought. "Watari said that Mello did that to all the new kids."He thought.

Was that it? He refused to think about this anymore. He put his head back on his pillow, and fell asleep. He then had a horible nightmare, involving a fire and screaming people. He woke up, gasping for air.(Not screaming, like many people might think.) He then heard faint crying on the other side of the wall. He got up, and put his ear to the wall. It was a little boy, like him, but Lawliet didn't know what he was crying about. He thought it might be that he had lost his loved ones, like Lawliet. Lawliet didn't want to think about it, so he went back to bed and fell asleep.

When Watari was making his rounds, he realized that every child was crying again. Every single child, crying again at night. Watari wished he could bring their past back to life, the ones they loved, back to life. He wanted to make the kids happy, he thought that every night passing by each door. But when he arrived at Lawliet's door, it was silent. Nothing was heard on the other side but quiet, steady breathing. Watari started getting worried and entered the room. It was quiet, and Lawliet was sleeping. It was incredible. He wasn'r crying. Watari expected him to cry, but he didn't. He closed the door, and continued to make his rounds. "That boy has great emotional strength; even his parents had died today too." Watari thought, moving to the next door and the next. He finished, and procceded to his own bed, and fell asleep.

Day 1, end.


	2. Chapter 2

Day 2, School work Starts...

The sun started to shine in from the east side of the room. Lawliet's eyes fluttered open, revealing a sunny Monday.

"Ugh." Lawliet whispered to himself, putting his arm up to shield his eyes. Then, a quiet knock sounded at the door. The door creaked open, revealing an extremely friendly Watari.

"Good Morning Lawliet. Are you ready for your first day here at Wammy House?" He entered, pulling Lawliet our from under the covers.

"I have no idea what I will expect today. I've never went to school before." Lawliet said, obsidian eyes staring into Watari's as he was pulling him up.

"You can go to the Dining Table right now, the breakfast is already served, even though you're one of the first kids to wake up."

Lawliet, with all of his excitement, ran out of his room, when he finally slowed down at the Dining Room entrance. There was only one kid other than him at the entrance of the Dining Room. It was the white haired boy, Near. He stared at the closed doors, expressionless, like he was focusing on something else.

"Near?" Lawliet asked, seeing he had finally noticed his presence.

"Good Morning. I hope you had a good nights rest. I think you would have ran away by now, because of Mello... I see you're fine." Near said, without turning around.

" The doors should be open now."

Lawliet observed Near, such a small, skinny boy. He didn't seem to have any friends. The two boys sat next to eachother at the table, and both stared at the food.

"Uh Near? Lawliet asked, turning to the small boy.

"Yes Lawliet?" Near answered, finally picking up his silverware ans started eating.

"What will I expect at school today?" Lawliet said solemnly, picking up his silverware as well.

Near looked at Lawliet, pure, obsidian eyes, staring back at Lawliet's obsidian eyes. Strangely, they both had obsidian eyes, but they weren't related.

"I'm guessing they'll ask questions that won't make you have any problem at all answering. I mean, you got in here by a having great brain capacity, right? But that doesn't mean you're smart."

Near was undeniably smart. He was one of the truly gifted kids. He was special. Lawliet looked at him for a while, and smiled in his brain, seeing as if he made a friend. The rest of the kids at Wammy House Orphanage started pouring into the Dining Hall. Each one, smiling, laughing with friends.

"It's a new day." Lawliet thought, and gazed through the open window, where the sun was slowly rising and the soft breeze flew in...

OoOoOoOoOoOo A few Hours Later oOoOoOoOoOoO

"Did ya like the greeting I gave ya yesterday?" Mello asked. His selfish, demeaning look, hanging over Lawliet as he walked into the empty classroom.

"Why must you act so mean to other children? Especially if they're new?" Lawliet asked, taking a step forward, a step closer to Mello, a step closer to his destined fate...

"BANG! Clatter Clatter Clatter" It was all a blur. Near was watching behind the door, but couldn't believe his eyes. Mello dashed over to Lawliet, throwing his fist at him at full speed. Lawliet quickly eyed it, and used his hard stricken kick, and kicked Mello right in the face. Mello then toppled over, and fell on one of the desks, making it fall. Mello looked up, eyes glaring with stood expressionless, and dug his hands into his pockets. The longer he looked though, his eyes started getting softer and softer...

"What was that kick called?" Mello asked, getting up. He also pulled up the desk, so he wouldn't get in more trouble that he already was in.

"Its called capoeira. I can teach you one time." Lawliet said, picking up the papers that were scattered all over the floor.

"I'd like that." Mello said, smiling at Lawliet. "T-Thanks." He stuttered, anxious on whether he should do this or not.

Mello stuck out his hand, and Lawliet grabbed it wholeheartedly, and they shook hands. This wasn't a shake of hands to end a war, but to start a friendship.

"CLASS IS STARTING! IF YOU ARE NOT ASSIGNED TO THIS CLASS THEN PLEASE LEAVE!" a teacher shouted, entering the room that the boys were in.

Mello started walking out, turning around halfway to say," Good Luck...Lawliet." and walked out.

Who was this person? Someone who had constant mood swings, who was mean at first glance, girlish hair, and was extremely smart? Lawliet kept thinking, are all those characteristicts, only for Mello?

"Hello." said the shouting teachers voice, as she started to come near Lawliet. "I'm Ms. Bleete. I'm your IQ tester today!" she said, with such a soft smile.

She acts like a totally different person when she's in a room with Mello, and when she's with someone else. Who is this? Why is she here? Oh yes, Watari told me I would be tested today. Lawliet thought, trying to stay as nonchalant as possible.

"And you are?" Ms. Bleete asked.

"Lawliet." Lawliet said, trying to look away from her peaceful face.

"Well then, let's get started, shall we?" She took the papers and shuffled them around on the desk. "This is a..."

OoOoOoOoOoOo A few Hours Later oOoOoOoOoOoO

"The test is over, good job Lawliet! I'll be right back." Ms. Bleete said, gathering the papers and then putting them all in a neat stack.

Ms. Bleete walked outside, and talked to Watari. Lawliet had no idea what they were talking about. The room was sound proof, and the halls were empty.

When Lawliet was wondering what they were talking about, the adults started talking...

"So Ms. Bleete, how are the results?" Watari asked, eager as ever. Was Lawliet as smart as he thought? Or was he so dumb no one could describe it?

"...He's a genius!" Ms. Bleete smiled with joy. "This boy is absolutely amazing! He may be the smartest boy ever!"

Watari smiled, glanced over at the room Lawliet was in, and spoke to Ms. Bleete again. "So...what place is he on our smartness scale?"

Ms. Bleete paused for a minute, and coughed so she could clear her throat. She looked at Watari, then quickly averted her eyes to the papers she was holding.

"What are the results?" Watari asked, impatient.

"...He's...number one. He beat Near." her voice distant.

Watari clutched his chest, looking like he was about to have a heart attack. He entered the room Lawliet was in, and fell to his knees in front of him. He hugged him tightly, and whispered in his ear, "Lawliet...you're so smart. Everyone around here will respect world will bow down to you. I will call you...L."

L's eyes were blank, face expressionless. It looked like he wasn't going to do anything, but after a few seconds, closed his eyes and hugged Watari back.

"I promise to always be here for you, Watari..." L whispered back.


End file.
